


Cover Art for 'Through the Layers' by SailorChibi

by Cleo_Calliope



Series: Cover Art for My Favourite Stories [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:46:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo_Calliope/pseuds/Cleo_Calliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art is for SailorChibi's 'Through the Layers'.  The second story in her Push!verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Art for 'Through the Layers' by SailorChibi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SailorChibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Through the Layers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/999882) by [SailorChibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/pseuds/SailorChibi). 



> This cover art is for SailorChibi's story, 'Through the Layers' which is the second story in her Push!verse. If you haven't read this series yet you're really missing out.


End file.
